Will she say yes book 4
by beth the dancer
Summary: Leo asked Piper tp marry him


Will She Say Yes  
  
By Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Piper and Leo are in the kitchen piper is cook up a spell)  
  
"Why did the people above want to see me?" Piper asked.  
  
"I already told you, they just want to see if are dating is messing up our work." Leo replied.  
  
"I know it's not. And you know it's not. Then why don't they know it not?" Piper asked him irritably.  
  
"You know I would love to talk more about this but I have to go." Leo told her.  
  
(He kissed her and he left)  
  
"Did I ever tell you how much I hate that." Piper said loudly, hoping Leo could still hear her.  
  
(Phoebe comes into the room carrying her books for classes)  
  
"Hate what?" She asked Piper.  
  
"Just when Leo goes to work." Piper told her.  
  
"I just want to tell you that I am going to school, then after school Cole and me are maybe going to do something." Phoebe said.  
  
"What about the garage sale?" Piper demanded angrily.  
  
"Will you start it by yourself?" Phoebe asked innocentlly.  
  
"Fine but where is Prue?" Piper asked.  
  
"She's down in the dark room." Phoebe said walking out the door.  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll just do everything." Piper muttered.  
  
(Leo comes in the kitchen)  
  
"I'll help." Leo told her  
  
"That was fast. Thanks I would love your help."  
  
"They don't need to ask me a question." Leo said.  
  
"What do you need help with?" Leo asked wanting to change the subject.  
  
"The question is what I don't need help with. Let's just start with the garage sale stuff, ok?" Piper told him  
  
"That's fine." Leo answered.  
  
(Leo and piper are out shorting thought the garage sale stuff)  
  
"What box does this go in?" Leo asked.  
  
"I guess the bedroom boxes." Piper told him.  
  
"Sorry sweetie, but I got to go help when I can." Leo said sadly.  
  
"Ok, bye, love you." Piper said.  
  
"Love you too." Leo said.  
  
(Piper goes to the door of the dark room)  
  
"Prue, can you come up here please?" Piper asked.  
  
(Prue comes up)  
  
"What's up?" Prue asked.  
  
"I have a lot of stuff to do so could you help me with the garage sale stuff please?" Piper asked hopefully.  
  
"I would but I got a dead line to make. There's no food can you go to the store.." Prue said while walk back down stairs.  
  
"Yes I will." Piper said.  
  
(The phone rings)  
  
"Hello." Piper said.  
  
"Hi this is Miss. Hippo. Could you please come in for another interview?" Miss Hippo asked.  
  
"I thought I had the club." Piper said.  
  
"You do we just need to fill out more paper work and such." Miss. Hippo said.  
  
"Sure, about what time?" Piper asked.  
  
"2:30. Is that good?" Miss. Hippo asked.  
  
"That's fine. See you at 2:30, bye." Piper said.  
  
"Bye." Miss. Hippo said.  
  
Will She Say Yes  
  
By Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Piper goes to the door of the dark room)  
  
"Prue I got the sale done and now I have to go out to see Miss. Hippo than on my way back I'll stop by the store." Piper said.  
  
"Ok, after that can you pick up my dry cleaning for me please?" Prue asked.  
  
"Sure." Piper sighed.  
  
(Piper is in the meeting with Miss. Hippo)  
  
"I just have one question for you. It say on your paper you filled that you need a lot of time off. I am willing to give time off but I just need to know why." Miss. Hippo asked  
  
"Well…it's just that I need to help me sister a lot and the house doesn't clean it self you know." Piper said.  
  
(Piper cell phone rings)  
  
"Hello?" Piper said.  
  
"Hi it's Prue. Phoebe just got home and she wants to know if you will pick up her film of your class trip for her." Prue asked.  
  
"Yes. I'll be home in 45 minutes. Bye." Piper said.  
  
"Bye." Prue said.  
  
"Sorry about that Miss. Hippo." Piper said.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Miss. Hippo asked Piper.  
  
"Yes everything is fine." Piper told her.  
  
"That's fine. I think we are done anyway." Miss. Hippo said.  
  
"Ok, thanks again. Bye." Piper said while walking out the door  
  
"Bye." Miss. Hippo said.  
  
(Piper comes back from the store and finds Prue and Phoebe in the kitchen.  
  
"Here's the stuff from the store." Piper said.  
  
"Thanks." Prue said.  
  
"Where's my film?" Phoebe asked Piper.  
  
"Right here." Piper hands her the film.  
  
"Thanks." Phoebe said.  
  
(Leo comes in the room)  
  
"Hi sweetie." Leo said.  
  
"Good, you are here. Leo we need to talk to you." Prue said put her arm around him and phoebe while walking in the other room.  
  
"Oh piper, can you put the food away please?" Prue asked.  
  
"Sure, why not? I do everything else." Piper said.  
  
(Pure and Phoebe and Leo talk in the hallway)  
  
"Have you asked her?" Prue asked.  
  
"No, you guy have her running all over town." Leo said in an irritated voice.  
  
"I guess we have been. We are sorry Leo." Phoebe told him.  
  
"It's ok, but let her have a day off" Leo said.  
  
"That going to be hard, Prue has her job, I have school…I guess we can fit the club in." phoebe said.  
  
"I think that sound good to let her have a day off." Prue said.  
  
"Thanks guys." Leo said.  
  
Will She Say Yes  
  
By Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(Piper and Leo are sitting in the living room and Prue comes in)  
  
"Piper will you pick up my film?" Prue asked Piper.  
  
"Pure come here please… We said that we would give her a day off." Phoebe whispered.  
  
"Oh I forgot. Never mind I'll get it later." Pure said.  
  
"That was weird no matter how hard I ask her to get it herself he always say no. Wonder what's gotten in to her." Piper told Leo.  
  
"Maybe some truth." Leo said.  
  
(Prue and Phoebe come back in)  
  
"Hey Piper, Prue and I are going out for the night want to come." Phoebe asked.  
  
"Piper I thought maybe you and me could go out and have a nice date." Leo said.  
  
"That sounds fun. Is that ok with you phoebe?" Piper asked her.  
  
"That's fine whatever make you happy."  
  
"Than we are going now bye." Phoebe and Prue yelled from the door.  
  
(Piper and Leo are still sitting in the family room and talking)  
  
"Where are we going out to eat?" Pier asked Leo.  
  
"Wereever you want." Leo answered her.  
  
"How about Chile's?" piper said.  
  
"Sound fine to me." He told her.  
  
"I guess I have to meet you there cause the people above need me. Bye Love."  
  
"I'll be there in 30 minutes." Piper said.  
  
(Piper walked up stairs to get ready)  
  
"I can't even remember the last time I got the house to myself."  
  
(The doorbell rings)  
  
"Spoke to soon."  
  
"Hello is Miss Piper Halliwell here?" The flower deliver guy asked.  
  
"I am her." Piper said.  
  
"This are for you." The flower guy said to her.  
  
"Thank you, bye" Piper told him.  
  
"Have a good night." He said.  
  
"You to." Piper said.  
  
"A note..." Piper said.  
  
~I hope you like the flowers. Look deep inside. Yes, that's a wedding ring. Will you marry me Piper Halliwell?~  
  
"Yes, yes I will." Piper said.  
  
"I was hoping you would said that." Leo said.  
  
"I love you Leo." Piper said.  
  
"I love you more." Leo said.  
  
"I don't think so." piper said.  
  
"Let's go eat." Leo said.  
  
"That sounds good." Leo said. 


End file.
